Fairy and Dryad
It was an early thursday morning. This summer had been a very kind one for a time. It brought sunshine, as few clouds as just possible in the sky and an overall just grand time to enjoy life and all that the days had to offer. Things would later take a change for the worse as ot turned from rather good and appropriately warm weather to a full out draught. The plant life and good people of Magnolia suffered beneath the suns rampaging light. So a day of dark clouds and sunshine was for once a welcome addition. Many members of the guild Fairy Tail took this moment as an excuse to just hang around inside, enjoy a few drinks and talks of their most recent adventures. But there was one man who did not take part in their pleasantries. In the corner of the bar, one could find a young man in the middle of his excercise as well as going through his mug of delicious alcohol. He would every once in a while scout the bar to see what everyone else was up to. See if anything was changing. Something that did stick out, ever so slightly, was that the Guild Master, Makarov, was walking around all the tables, talking the the members of Fairy Tail while holding a sheet of paper. Zachariah thought nothing of it and returned to his one handed push-ups. A couple of minutes passed before he heard how someone was approaching him. The steps were short and light, so he had a pretty good guess of who it was. He turned his gaze up and what do you know, it was the master standing in front of him. Zachariah jumped to his feet, the four Japanese swords he wore flopping when he did so" Master Makarov, sir" he said respectfully. Makarov gave the newest memeber of Failytail a kind smile" hello there young man. How are you settling in?" Zachariah sat on the floor" good I suppose. The jobs I've done haven't proved to be a challenge though". Makarov's smile free" you desire to be tested? Then I may have the job for you" he said handing Zachariah the piece of paper. Zachariah took it and read. It was a Flyer detailing that a wealthy mans daughter had been abducted and was offering half a million Jewels for her safe return. Zachariah raised a eyebrow at the generous offer" he is really willing to pay such a price just for the return of his daughter? Sounds like child's play to me" Master Makarov grew stern" it's not as easy as it sounds. We are still in the dark as to who it could have been that has taken her. Perhaps some slavers from Bosco. Their intentions of committing such an act remain unclear, however I doubt they are for the best" Zachariah narrowed his eyes at the flyer, tempted at the offer" so the job involves finding these low lives, busting thief heads in and retrieving the daughter safely. Alright, leave it to me master. This sounds like the perfect training exercise for me" he said. Master Makarov gave Zachariah a disapproving look" are you out of your mind? Until we know for certain what it is that we are up against, I am not willing to send my brats just waltzing into the unknown. I've been asking around the Guild trying to find a volunteer but to no avail." Zachariah was a little put off but hid it" I can handle it." Makarov sighed" I am aware of your skill young man but this isn't a mission where your victory is assured. I have managed to find two volunteers for this job but I need one more." Zachariah handed the flyer back to Makarov" I work alone. I don't need partners". Makarov sighed" young man, that is now how Fairytail works. Everyone here are allies with each other." Zachariah took a deep chug of his alcohol before speaking" I've never been good with allies Master. Every partner I've ever had has proven themselves untrustworthy. Even while I was in Phantom Lord, it was every man for himself." Makarov sat next to Zachariah" I'm well aware of your past. Ive also seen how you have yet to interact with any of the other members of the Guild. Why do you insist on living in isolation?" Zachariah waited before answering" it's how I've always lived sir. It's nothing aganist the Guild, and it's not a matter of disrespect. It's just that I would much rather do things on my own". Makarov put his hand on Zachariah's shoulder" i pity you young man. Because you have allowed your past determine how you live. What you need to learn is that when you live a life of seclusion you limit yourself. However that is something you must learn for yourself. I'll leave you now. I'll just have to find someone else willing to be the third volunteer to take this job". Makarov stood up" you have a good day" he said and started to walk away. Zachariah thought hard as he watched the Guild master walk away before speaking up" wait" then stood. Makarov stopped and turned around. Zachariah sighed" forgive me, I was selfish. I would be honored to accept his job, even if others are coming along". Makarov smiled widely" that's what I like to hear! Alright, follow me and I'll introduce you to the others coming along" Makarov guided Zachariah past all the tables and towards the door. They grabbed an umbrellla each and started to make their way through the city towards the outskirts. Zacharia had little idea where they were heading towards as he had assumed that his partners would be from Fairy Tail. It could still be the case, but why would they meet anywhere else other than the guild hall. But he soon realized where they were heading and what that meant. Rather recently, another guild had moved into Magnolia. A guild named Dryad Locks. They were not exaclty a big name like some of the other guilds that he was familiar with, but they had definitely left their mark in the town. As in that they were pretty much their competition for the local missions. "Master, are we really heading where I think we are?" Zachariah asked. "If you think we are heading to the dryads, then you are correct. I have had some time to talk to their guild master about this special mission, and we have agreed that we are to share it and it's rewards. You will be accompanied by two of his own mages. Two women, if what he has said is correct. Shouldn't be too bad, eh?" Makarov said while flashing him a joking, mischievious grin. Zachariah let out a rather loud groan. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked in a very annoyed tone. "Quite." was the master's response. After a short while of walking, they eventually reached their destination. While not quite as big as their own guild hall, it was still a mighty impressive construction. Makarov went up to the door, used his magic to make his hand larger and delivered a couple of strong knocks on the door. Moments after, it was opened by a young woman with snow-white hair, amber eyes and a small tattooon her forehead. "Ah, sir Makarov, pleasure to have you over." She said without ever even hinting at a smile. She turned her stern gaze towards the young man behind him. "And this is...". Zachariah was already regretting agreeing to team up with anyone else. He watched as Makarov was treated by a stern looking woman. He tensed as the woman turned her gaze on him and asked who he was" normally my name would be of no concern of you but if you must know my name is Zachariah" he said narrowing his golden eyes. Makarov cleared his thought" I assume your master is waiting for us. We'll be on our way to see him. There is much to discuss." Zachariah followed Master Makarov but kept his eye locked on the silver haired woman. He didn't know what to make of her but he didn't understand why he was working with a rival. Once they had walked away, he raised his voice" master, this Guild are our rivals. Why am I working with two of those who we compete with for work?" Makarov stopped" this situation means more then petty Guild competitions. Even though we come from different guilds,that doesn't make us enemies". Zachariah stayed quiet as they walked into a grand room. Two men were sitting down at opposite ends of a desk. One of them was Hotoke Boneweaver, the Dyrad Locks Guild master. The other man was a mystery to Zachariah. He was of medium height, was partially bald and wore a expensive Italian silk suit. The man stood in a rush and offered his hand to Zachariah" you must be the Fairytail wizard! I'm so happy to see you!" Please, call me Harold. I am the one who sent out the call. My dear daughter has been abducted!" Hotoke stood as well "Now now, mr. Harold, I understand that you are in a very frightening position as of now, but we are here to help and it will be far easier if you try to calm down.". Harold felt ashamed of his innapopriate behavior and returned to his seat after giving the two Fairy Tail wizards a bow. Feeling pleased, Hotoke took a couple of steps until he was no longer behind his desk. He gave the tw wizards bow out of common courtesy, which the two wizards returned, one more displeased with it than the other. Hotoke gave a kind smile at Zachariah, who silently observed the man's rainbow hair. Not ony was it in the colors of hte rainbow, but it shifted in color as well. How does it do that? Zachariah thought. "It's nice to meet you both. Now if you will kindly pardon me for just a moment, i'm going to fetch your two companions. I'll be back in a moment." he said and walked throught he door behind the two mages. The man called Harold was clearly under a lot of stress and discomfort as he sat in his chair, shaking like an autumn leaf.. Hotoke came back in with the same woman from before and two whom Zachariah didn't know. Hotoke cleared his throat "allow me to introduce Sol and Luna Akemi" he said guesturing to the two new women. Luna was almost something of an eyesore as women goes. Her skin was rough and scarred, her eyes were cold and she held little to no grace. As she eyed Zachariah from top to toe she seemed less than impressed and didn't do anything else. Sol, on the other hand, smiled and extended her hand. "Greetings, it is a pleasure to make your aquintance. As you just heard I'm Sol. What's your name?" Zachariah gripped her hand and shook it" Zachariah" he said coldly. If she noticed the coldness of his voice, she did not make any signs of it. "A pleasure Zachariah. Hm... Zachariah. I must say, it is quite the mouthful. Mind If i just call you Zach?" she added. Zachariah shrugged" honestly, I don't care. Do as you please" he said. Makarov cleared his throa t"you three already know a bit what's going on. We shall allow mr. Harold here tell you the full details". Harold nodded nervously" well. .. My daughter's name is Haru. She is a young and kind young woman who was loved by all. One day as she was making her way to the town, she never came back home. We searched endlessly for her but we couldn't find her. Our fears then became intensified as we figured out what had happened." he said. Hotoke nodded. "The kidnapping, yes. But how did you figure it out?". "We recieved a ransom note from the kidnappers." "Who was it from?" Asked Makarov. "*gulp* Hydra Soul." The air got colder as everyone took the name in. Zachariah smirked "Sounds good to me. Sounds like this actually might be worth my time". Luna gave him a stern look "I'm just going to assume that you have cotton in your ears and did not fully comprehend what he said. Hydras Soul is one of the top dark guilds out there as of this moment." she then looked looked at Harold "And all your offering is half a million jewels? That's far too little". Sol nodded in agreement "I agree with my sister. This should most certainly be a S-Rank mission yet you are trying to pass it off as a regular one. Not only that, you would have us try to take on an entire guild with just three people. The reward isn't nearly enough to compensate for the danger we will take on. But I think we should also get Zach's opinion." Zachariah narrowed his gold eyes at Harold "interesting you failed to mention this. If we are to do all this work, the reward should be double, at the least". Harold became as pale as a ghost. "Forgive me, ladies and gentlemen, but i can't afford to offer you more than that. I'm not as fortunate as i once was and I just simply couldn't afford a higher prize than this." He said while trembling. Zachariah looked towards his own master and then Hotoke, expecting them to reject this mission at any given moment. But such was not the case, instead of a frown, there was an almost giddy grin on his features. He quickly killed off the grin though as he started to speak. "I think there is a way around that, friends." Everyone turned around to face him. "My dear Akemi sisters have been granted the title of Night Witches. A title as good as any s-rank around here. So we have that covered. As for the payment. Harold, you used to own a successful mining business, did you not?" "I did. Though i am sad to say that I lost it some time ago." "And in one of those excavations you made a certain discovery. An heavily eternano enhanced piece of amber. I desire that stone, Harold." "So you want it instead of the payment?" Hotoke shook his head. "No, the stone and the money will be the payment for this mission. The jewels will go to Fairy Tail and the stone to Dryad Locks. Do we have ourselves a deal?". Harold was hesitant, but knowing there was no other way, he just had to accept. Hotoke absolutely beamed, and it would also seem that the hair was shifting in color at an accelerated rate. "Excellent. I'll have my girls prepared for travel shortly. Last rumors i heard of Hydra Soul was that they are heading towards the eastern borders towards Bosco. You must stop them before they cross that border. Understood?" "Yes, master!" Said the two women. Makarov smiled at Zachariah "Well boy, let's get you ready to go". Zachariah smirked" I'm already ready. Only things I own are my swords and the clothes on my back. I'll be waiting outside" he said standing up and heading outside. "Accompany him, Makarov. There will be time for talk later." Said Hotoke. Makarov nodded and followed Zach. Hotoke nodded for Harold to leave and so, there was only Hotoke and the three women left in the room. "Listen to me very carefully, girls. It is crucial that we obtain that stone. As of this moment, the only thing this guild can pride itself over is that we have the only Gem-Make mage in the kingdom. I do not want this style to spread to other guilds or people. So succeed and bring the amber to me." "We will not dissappoint you, Hotoke." Said Luna. "We shall prevail." Zachariah walked by Master Makarov silently. The master stopped" well, what did you make of the whole thing?" Zachariah narrowed his eyes" hmph, I say let the wealthy brat perish. If she got herself captured by Hydra Soul then what good is she?" Makarov pondered what Zachariah said" what if it were one of your fellow members of the Guild?" Zachariah thought then shrugged" I would do whatever you told me Master. " Makarov stpopped walking" what do you think of your temporay comrades?" He asked, eager to get into the mind of his newest member. Zachariah narrowed his eyes" That Luna woman really needs to watch her tongue. I know what Hydras Soul is all about. Before I joined Fairytail, I did jobs for low lives for such as them. I was a bounty hunter, and a damn good one at that. I never did a job for them directly but for a few monthes I was employed by them". Makarov started walking again step in step with Zachariah" what was it like?" Zachariah's face contorted into a snarl" those peices of trash owe me money. Trust a dark Guild not to honor their word." They exited the Dryad Locks Guild Hall and Makarov faced Zadhariah" young man I wish you the best of luck. Remember success on this mission is quite important so I expect you to do what you have to in order to get the girl back." Zachariah nodded" yes sir. I assure you, those Hydra Soul guys are in or a beat down." Makarov nodded" I don't doubt you but before you leave allow me to give you some parting advice. Try to get along with your companions. Who knows, maybe one will take a fancy to you?" he said a amused smile on his face. Zachariah rolled his eyes" yeah, never gonna happen". Makarov smiled" good luck young man" he said walking back to the Fairytail Guild hall.